Stranded in Neptune
by MegKF
Summary: ON HOLD! Xander's summer road trip goes a little further than Oxnard.
1. Chapter 1

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Veronica Mars is owned by Rob Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Stranded in Neptune**

Xander looked at the scrap of wasted metal that his uncle had practical conned him into buying. This was not how he'd planned to spend his summer road trip. His car had broken down just a mile outside Neptune, California. He looked around the small town after getting his 'car' into the auto shop. He didn't have enough money on him to pay for the repairs, but he'd spoken to Weevil at the scrap yard. Weevil had suggested that he go to the coffee shop down the street and speak to a friend of his for a job.

Xander came to a stop as he took in the sight of The Hut. It looked like a normal coffee shop to him. He sighed softly and opened the door. He blinked a couple of time as his eyes adjusted to the darker setting. He was surprised as he realized that it reminded him of the Bronze, just more tranquil, like when there aren't any vampires there. He looked around and approached the sole inhabitant, a cute blonde standing by the cash register.

Xander came to a stop in front of her and said, "Some guy at the junk yard told me to come here and talk to Veronica Mars about a job. He said he doesn't work for free, and she might be willing to train a replacement."

"Well I am. And yes I am. But who are you?"

"I'm Xander, my car broke down just outside of town and need a summer job to pay for the repairs and a place to stay."

"Then it depends. Are you qualified? Have you worked in a coffee shop? Are you worth the effort to go to my boss to get you hired?"

"I'm not qualified. I haven't worked in a coffee shop before. I'm a hard worker though. You show me what to do and I'll do it."

Veronica looked him up and down and decided to give him one shot, "If you can do what I tell you before the late rush of costumers show up I'll get the manager to hire you. Deal?"

Xander nodded simply and said, "Yep. Sure thing."

Veronica took Xander and showed him how to use the coffee machine, how to bus the tables, work the cash register, but explained that non employees couldn't use the register, this was just in case he got hired.

"Okay. I think I can do this," Xander said with a simple grin.

Veronica let small smirk appear on her face, she couldn't wait to see what would happen, "By the way, you're in charge of karaoke."

"Huh?" Xander's eyes widened in shock, he knew he couldn't sing.

Before he could ask any more questions the door opened and the late rush started to come in. Veronica pushed him to the stage. He took a deep breath as he decided he was never going to tell the scoobies about this night.

**End **

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_My best friend is spending the night so we wrote this together. She LOVES Veronica Mars! It's her first fanfic! Let us know what you think! We did a lot of debating since I LOVE Buffy (and have only seen the first episode of Veronica Mars). This is my 7__th__ un-official entry into the August-Fic-A-Day. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Veronica Mars is owned by Rob Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Stranded in Neptune – Chapter 2**

Xander practically fell down into the seat that Veronica set out before him. He was exhausted.

"Not bad for your first time, but you were a little flat towards the end," Veronica said simply.

"Merciful Zeus, that was…" Xander's voice trailed off as he failed to think of the correct adjective. He looked up at Veronica from his seat.

"Well if you aren't too scared about working here now. I went ahead and spoke to my boss, she said you could work a couple hours a night. But you're on your own about a place to stay, I don't know you that well yet."

"It takes a lot to scare me. You haven't met any of the girls who've liked me," Xander tried to hold back a shudder as some of the demons who've hit on him flashed through his mind.

"Ok," Veronica said with a quick wave of her hand in front of his face to regain his attention. "I have to get back to work, you can start tomorrow at six." Veronica walked off as she saw Xander acknowledge her words.

Xander rose from his seat as he regained some of his energy. Job taken care of, now he needed a place to stay.

**End – Chapter 2**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME_

_Sorry it's short. We weren't as into this chapter as the previous one. Hopefully the next chapter- Mission: Xander gets a place to stay, will be better… and longer. _


End file.
